Rise of the Sun
by amirseleccion
Summary: In a universe, magic is very common. 5 planets happen to have the power of magic, due to a mysterious thing, who gave humans magic, and a curse. Join Valter and his friends to remove the curse and beat th mastermind who caused this trouble to them.
1. Chapter 1: It has Begun!

Chapter 1: It has Begun!

In the year 820, in the planet called "Sestade", or also known as "The Greenest One of All", has the most population of people and other living things. People and life lived there in peace and harmony, but little do they know, that darkness is on their path.

It all started when a big, mysterious black circle was in outer space, located by scientist. He became examining theories about it. After a week, it blasted into 5 'asteroids' with the color: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Black. One asteroid per planet, crashed in specific locations. One of them crashed into Sestade. It was the black one.

After that, people's memories were manipulated by the asteroids' radiation. Soon, certain cities felt power and magic into their body. Then, they remembered. "Send one person per city from a country in Sestade and let them team. The team must find all asteriod pieces and unlock it."

5 years later

Year 825

"Valter! Valter!" A little creature said on a sleeping boy. "Wake up, Wake up!" The little creature said. "Ok, ok.." *Jumps out of bed*

This boy is Valter, a 15 year old boy who has a power to change elemental magic with his eyes. "Sup, Korou?" He said. This little hamster is named Korou, which is a shapeshifter. These two are called as "Eye and Reflector". "The Wizardry Show off is tomorrow!" Korou told Valter. "Yeah, and we're gonna win! But the problem is, the winner can only be one." Valter answered back. "Don't worry! I will cheer you on!" Korou said. "Alright, Korou!"

"Oh, you're awake!" Said an old man from downstairs. "Grandpa!" The two went downstairs to greet their elder. "Gramps, we are gonna take on Wizardry Show Off and become one member of Greenery's teams!" Valter said with excitement.

(Greenery is the most powerful country with the most powerful wizards.)

"Are you sure, Valter?" His father on the table said. His father is named Scott, with the power of Super Strength. "Yeah dad I wi--" "ARE YOU SURE?!" His father shouted. Korou hid inside Valter's fluffy hair. Valter became silent after that.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Wizardry Show off!

Huh? You liked it? You loved it?! Awesome! Go follow me for more! :)

Chapter two: Wizardry Show Off!

-Wwwooooosh- a right hook from Scott went at Valter, but luckily, Valter dodged, but since his hair is fluffy, the hair bounced and got striked, losing a little bit of strands of hair. Scott then proceeded on doing a low kick, but Valter grabbed his foot and punch him in the stomach. Scott, shocked, surrendered. "I told you, I'm ready." He said with a serious face. Scott, with his head down, grabbed Valter's shoulders and lifted up his head. "Son, you are the only hope for our name. Avenge your mother, and your relatives as the Zipoleans." He said. "I wont, dad."

"Korou, you should probably change into human form." Said Valter. "Ok! Ok!" Korou jumped off from Valter's head, and started shining. His shape changed and turned into a human, just the height of Valter.

Let's go, Korou."

"Hm!" Said Korou, in human form.

 **1 day later**

"So this is the place!" Said Valter, with wide eyes. Inside were a lot of wizards with other magic powers. Some were ordinary, but others had more powerful magic power.

"Im so pumped up!" Said Valter. "Ooh, flavored popcorns! See ya in the stage!" Said Korou waving while walking towards the popcorn stand. "I wanted some... But no time for that! I need to warm up!" Mumbled Valter.

 **1 hour later**

A host went up the stage with a mike. "Greetings! Mages and Wizardmen! Welcome to the big WIZARDRY SHOW OFF!!!" Crowds were shouting and being hyped. "In this Wizardry Show off, we have our most powerful wizards, with the most powerful powers!!" Valter was standing in the stage. "Go Valter! You can do it!" Shouted Korou. "And now they fight!!!!!!" Crowds started to go wild and there is Valter, being confused. "Huh? Isn't about--" "Shut it kid. To be in the team, you need to be strong. That is why Eve trusted our country." Said a man beside him. "Eve?" "Huh? You dont know him? Eve is the god's name who gave us power and a curse." "What curse?" "You'll know" he said back..

"LETS START THE BRAWL!!!" Shouted the host. Everyone then went on and aiming for an enemy. One big guy with flames as hair stood up to him, he said "Come at me, hamster! Feel the burn with my flames of justice!" "Bragging about your power is good for me." He said. He jumped over the guy's head and his eyes changed. It changed into aqua blue! (Valter's eyes [VEyes] Aqua Blue - this color's element is water.) then he sweep kick his head, allowing the water to ruin his fire. "AHHHH! My hair! I surrender!" He says while trying to grow back his hair of 'justice'. Soon then, only 2 remain. Valter and a girl.

"This should be easy." She said quietly. "Alright, one more!" He said.

Then, she disappeared. "Huh?" Valter looked around him and she was behind him. "Valter, look out!" Korou shouted from the audience. "Shoot!" Valter shouted. The girl then elbowed Valter in the stomach. "Aaaaaargh!" Screamed Valter. His eyes quickly changed into red orange.

(VEyes red orange - fire.)

"Don't be distracted!!" Valter said. Then, from mysterious magic. His flames were controlled! "Don't be distracted." Mumbled the girl. The flames flew up and aimed at Valter. Valter quickly changed eyes into aqua blue. But, through the girl's power, the water evaporated. "No!" Valter said in his mind. Without no other choice, Valter shielded himself. The flames hit him and flew off across the stage. Valter was laying down, exhausted. "What an intense fight!!!! Am I right?!?! Now, to declare the winner, the winner is Ca--" "I haven't given up yet." Said Valter, trying to stand up. "I'll win this, no matter what!"

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes of The Universe

Chapter 3: Heroes of The Universe

Love it? Here is another one! This one is longer for you since you loved it!

Previously on Rise of the Sun: Valter almost one but a girl defeated him! Crowds go wild and the host almost declared the winner.

"You're still alive, huh?" "I'll avenge them..." said Valter. "OHOHOH! It seems like the runner up is still ongoing! Will he meet the same fate?" Valter quickly ran into the girl and his eyes changed into grey white.

(VEyes grey white - uncuttable string)

String appeared in his fingers and wrapped around the girls body. "Can't you see I can controll magic powers!" Said the girl. The girl controlled the strings. But when she did it, it was already gone! As she was puzzled, Valter quickly sprinted to her, giving him an opening to knock her out. 

"My my! How the tables have turned!! Looks like tye real winner here is... 

Valter Zipolean!!"

Crowds shouted from their lungs and Korou cheering with a megaphone. "ALRIIGHHHT" he yelled. "Well done." Said a man. It was the guy who was talking to Valter in the start. "We are from another planet." "WHAT?" Shouted Valter. The girl stood up from pain and said "We need to inform you something." "Huh?"

"So we need asteroid pieces from the order of yellow, blue, red , black to open it and break the curse?" "Yes, you have 25 years left. Make it worth it." Suddenly, the man and the girl vanished. Everyone was demented. Then someone from the audience cried, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" Then everybody agreed with him and rioted. "Oh mister, please help us!" Said the host to Valter. "I know exactly what to do. Make me the victorious and I will stop the curse." He said. He went home telling his grandfather and his dad the results.

"I won!" "Very nice Valter! I'm lucky enough to have a strong grandson!" His grandpa celebrated. "Good for you." His father said. "Dad, let me avenge mother." Valter said. "You can do anything you want. Just don't die on me." He said. 

**2 days later**

"So this is the place the host told us about." Valter said in a place. This place is called

Bonito, beautiful in galician. This ruin was once a park that all people enjoyed. Later it was attacked by terrorists and got away eventually. "Looks like I'm not the first one here." Said a boy with a black hoodie -nd raid hair in the distance. "Who there! Who there!" Korou said in hamster form. The boy eventually went to their spot and introduced himself. 

"My name is Xander Forsè, the chosen wizard from the city of Magnolia. I have a weird habit of eating, because that is my source of magic. I eat so that my spears and swords regenerate from battle and use them again. The magic is called Balck Martial Arts. What's your magic? You look cool."

"Oh! My name is Valter Zipolean, the chosen one from Greenery. I have elemental eye magic, or that's what I like to call." "Oh! That sounds rare!" Xander said with excitement. "I guess this is the place." Another boy, but in normal clothing (polo with long sleeves, and simple jeans.) "Another one?" Xander said.

 **The boy then went to Valter, Korou, and Xander.**

"Name's Rei, dorks. I came here as the top 1 wizard from the city called Sapphire. I use some intense martial arts fighting that can break steel. Anyone wanna be my rival? I'm bored."

Valter teased Rei "He says dorks while he's short..." "WHADDYA SAY, BOY!" "I said short!" Rei tackled at Valter and fell down. Luckily, he changed into fire and it caught some of Rei's clothes. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!!!" Xander just tapped into the fire with no hestitation. "Haaahh, thank you!" He said with a fuzzy voice.

"Such brats, I hate it." A girl with a jacket and glasses said. "Hey, my name's Ara Prows, and I am the strongest wizard in Hart. I use Virtual Hacking Magic, and I can create extraordinary weapons and other stuff from the future. You're lucky you met me."

But, no one heard her. Xander is eating while crouchingmand Valter and Rei are fighting. "Tsk, did I get too quiet again?" Said Ara in an angry voice. "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" She shouted as the birds flew off. "Oh you are there the whole time? Sorry." Said Rei. However for Xander, the voice of Ara knocked his PotatoTubes over. "*Sobs* I'm never getting another tube from you..." he said in a sobbing voice.

"O- oh no! I'm sorry kid.. I'll get you a new one, for sure!" "Really?" "Really!" She said. "By the way what's your name?" Asked Valter. 

{Ara told everything no one heard earlier} 

"Oohh! Sorry for not listening to you Ara." Said Valter. "That's ok, but how do you walk again?" Asked Ara while sitting down. "Weren't you walking before?" "I have so much memories in my head that I forgot some basic things." She said.

 **20 minutes later**

"ahhh, thank you!" Said Ara. "No problem." Said Rei.

"Ah, look Tyrone! Our team is here!" "Yeah!" A man and a girl with a closed umbrella said.

"My name is Tyrone Seig, from the lands of Tropia. I am a novelist and I use writing magic! I cant create anything through my own will! Feel free to get what you want!" He said. Xander quickly made Tyrone write Potato tubes in the notebook. "Heh." Xander smirked.

"And I am Cha-" the girl suddenly stopped and gaze at Valter. "Uhm, may I help you?" He said. The girl went red and started to talk to her mind. "Oh shoot! What will I do?! If I mess up, he won't notice me!!" "Uhh, what?" Rei got confused as to why she stopped. "Umm, h-hello, My name is Brella He-Helena, and I co-come from Balerville. I-i use my u-umbrella to use ma-magic. I can turn it into a sh-shield, a weapon, or anythi-ing else."

"Then welcome to the team Brella and Tyrone!" Said Ara. "I hope you can become a worthy girlfriend!" Ara said. "EHHHH?!" Everyone fell down (anime way) "Darn, I wish That guy told me that." Brella said into her mind. Everyone introduced each other.

"Well, since we are the only girls here, why won't we hang out for awhile?" Ara said to Brella while her arm is resting on her shoulders. "Actually we have one more girl here." She said. "Huh?" A little hamster came up on her purse. "EEEEK!" Ara screamed. "It's ok, she is a shapeshifter.

"Oh! Another one of you, Korou!" Valter said. Brella's hamster changed into a human with pink hair and red clothes. Korou also changed into human form to talk to Brella's hamster. "Hey, Korou! Long time no see!" Said the hamster girl. "Sup' Charline!" Korou replied. "So you have a shapeshifter buddy like me?" Valter asked Brella. [Brella's mind] Oh my gosh, I've been noticed! What should I say? Is my hair perfect? Am I standing right? [outside of Brella's mind] "Uhm, yeah!" She said. 

"Looks like everyone is having fun don't you think, Xander?" Said Rei loitering in the pillar. "Mmmm yer, mooks mike they rrr havring foon!" Xander said with food in his mouth. "Hey! Don't talk with your food in your mouth!" Shouted Rei. "Heh, what a warm group of friends..." Tyrone mumbled while writing. Then suddenly, an eerie, irritating sound came out of nowhere.

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4: Wolves of Terror

Ohohoh! You're here for more! That's really nice of you! Never would I found people I don't know like my doing! Anyways, here it is! Enjoy! Follow me if you want more chapters than ever! **Violence is in this, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

Chapter 4: Wolves of Terror

Previously on Rise of the Sun:

"I'm Xander. "Name's Rei." "Ara Brows." "Tyrone Seig!" "Brella..." "Valter Zipolean."

"AHHHH! What's that noise!" Yelled Rei. "It's so loud to the ears!" Ara said. "Well duh." Said Valter back. "*Buzz* I told you not to turn it on quickly!" A megaphone said on the corner of a waiting area.

"What the.." blurted Tyrone, while covering his ears. "This thing was here all the time?" Said Ara, walking towards it. "Can they hear us?" The vibrating megaphone asked. "Yea we can, after the annoying sound you gave us!" Barked Korou. "Oh I'm very sorry there! It was just some difficulties here!" Said the megaphone. "The President directly ordered us this thing, and we first, we were against it. But the president then suddenly made us leave the country, so we had no choice but to accept it, good luck!" The megaphone hung up. "Eh? Good luck?" Squeaked Brella as her body shivers from fear and curiosity. "Someone's coming." Said Xander pointing at their right direction, in e fog.

Then, suddenly, 6 big silhouettes, shaped like some sort of animal, began walking.

"Be ready, this must be what they're saying!" Commanded Ara, as she types in a typing board, used to bring weapons of future, into present.

What they saw are 6 grey, hungry wolves, with saliva drooling on their mouth, and glowing red eyes, ready to feast on humans.

"WOLVES!" Cried Brella. "Brella! Focus!" Shouted Charline as she grabbed a bow and arrow near some ruins and began shooting. "Alright. Korou, changed into whatever you want, as long as it's necessary!" Valter said to Korou. Korou nodded and change form. He became a snow white wolf, ready to battle its enemies on the line. 

Valter then changed his eye color into red. Tyrone began writing in his notebook. Xander's sleeve had full of sharp objects to attack. But then, out of nowhere, Rei ran towards one of the wolves and started jump kicking it. "What is he doing?!" Xander gasped with his eyes open wide. Rei's specialty is intense fighting with his body, because the more he hits, the faster he goes. With Rei's concentrated eyes, he was able to take the wolf down, without the wolf being able to see him at all.

"How incredible... defeating an enemy in less than a minute.." marveled Brella. "Hey look. The remains of the wolf were evaporated..." "Alright! Let's follow him and beat the rest!" Yelled Ara. Everyone run toward the wolves with bravery and started attacking. 

Xander chose one, and it is the vicious one of them all. "I didn't wanna do this to you..." murmured Xander. The wolf tried to grab him, but Xander knew and he jumped up. He grabbed one of his blades from his sleeve and started to attack in the head. Unfortunately, the wolf dodged. Xander glared at him and started to attack more. 

Meanwhile, Ara started to attack a wolf with her futuristic guns that shoot out dangerous bullets. But it more than 7 bullets to take this one out. Ara struggled as she dodge and shoot and the same time, focusing in both defensive and offensive.

"Take this!!!" Growled Tyrone as his pencil swiped from the notebook and showed it in front. A terrifying tiger went from the notebook and saw the wolf as prey. The wolf didnt expected it so he got beaten and evaporated. On the other hand, brella used her umbrella as a sword, AND IT TURNED INTO AN ACTUAL SWORD. "Haaaaaaah!!!!!" Groaned Brella as she slashed the giant sword down to the wolf's body, allowing it to evaporate into nothingness. "I did it, I did it!" She cheered. 

After that, Ara and Xander finished off their enemies, and all that's left is Valter's target. He was riding on Korou as they sprint forward, then Valter blew fire to the wolf. After the fire's gone and the wolf's distracted, Korou can get the finishing blow and defeat it. "Yes! We did it!" Xander said with a laugh. Everybody celebrated from their first ever victory as a team. "Wait a minute, what did Charline did?" Asked Rei. Then, out of nowhere, Charline drop off from the sky. "I used my abilities to analyze our enemies abilities and weaknesses, so I developed a spell on my arrows to weaken their bodies. But they're strong enough to stand." She said while sweeping her clothes with her hands. "Oh, we owe you one." Ara said quietly. "Said something?" Valter asked and turned. Ara became angry once again and punched him in the face.

Then out of nowhere, their minds got manipulated. "Huh? I suddenly remembered something..." Tyrone said while scratching his head. "Yeah, same here..." replied Rei. "So, hear me out. Planet Sestade has Black, Planet Jelara has Red, Planet Stroder has Yellow, and Planet Dreeds has Blue. We need to collect at least one asteroid piece on the order of Yellow, Blue, Red, and Black. What we have is black, so we have to travel to outer space. Is that right?" Explained Brella. "Seems like it." Said Xander, grabbing an apple from his bag. "Travel between planets? That's scary! How are we able to go to Planet Stroder anyway?" Complained Rei. "You do know I can write anything with will at my notebook, right?" Said Tyrone, as he shows his notebook and pencil. "You damn genius! All we need to do, is write in food for us! We owe you one!" Xander happily said. "It's not like tha--"

"Oh! You 'remembered'. " giggled a girl, going to their space. It was the same girl from the show off! "Another enemy!" Ara said as she grabs on a typing board. "It's you, again." Valter pointed at the girl. "You know her?" Asked Ara as she puts down her weapon. "You have an ex?!" Added Brella. "Don't get the wrong idea!" Blurted out Valter. "Hehe, remember, 15 years... left. Save us." She gently said, while fading away into the fog. "Scary..." shivered Tyrone. "As a big man, you shouldn't be THAT scared." Rei snorted. "Waddya say?!" Tyrone roared as he writes in the notebook.

"Guys, focus! 15 years... what does that mean? Valter?" Asked Xander as he finished eating his apple. Valter glared at Xander as it he were a ghost haunting him, and spookily told him "15 years left... to collect the asteroids.." 

"Listen up!" Tyrone shouted. "What we need to do is to go out of the country and find a eeally big area without anything. What we do is build a spaceship to go planet to planet." He explained. "But how are you gonna do that, with this much magic? It could tottaly risk our lives!" Said Ara. "We need other people." Xander said. "Huh?" "Creating a really big one can cost us our lives. So we need to travel around to gain some powers, and friends." He explained thoroughly. "Right! Let's travel by boat to get to our neighboring country, Mertol." Brella said as she grabs a map from her backpack.

 **Meanwhile, on President Greenery's office**

"Mr. President Sir? We told them... and it seems like they've won!" A person with the same voice as the megaphone one said. "Good." The President said with a smirk on his face, planning to do something very evil. "As a comrade of Eve, his battle must be challenging." He said while standing up. "But will they even defeat me?"

 **2 days later**

"Right. C'mon servants! Let's find some new recruits!" Rei gracefully cheered while pointing to the sea. "Hey! Don't lead us like we're your minions!" Valter ranted as his eyes go a random color constantly. "Look who's talking, Rainbow Eyes!" "Say that again, martial sh*t!" Then they start fighting. "They are perfect for rivals." Korou said. "Hey Korou, where were you while we are talking about the plan?" Asked Brella while scratching her cheeks with her finger. 

_*Flashbacks*_

"You look cute, Charline! Can we go on a date? I like your hair... will you marry ke? Do you love my type? Am I bad? Am I cute?" Korou joyfully said on a squeaky voice, blushing towards Charline. "Geez."

"I wish I didn't ask that." Brella said with regrets on her face. "Where's Charline, anyway.

 **[On Brella's mind]** It's starting again... should I use my umbrella to protect her? No that's too overprotective. But if I don't do it, it'll become awkward. Oh I know!" 

**[Outside]** "She's asleep. Don't worry about her." She tried to defend Charline, but out of curiosity, Korou started to search in her purse. "Charline... I know you're in there!" Korou quickly got slapped in the face by Brella.

"Umm, I'm sorry but are you going in this boat?" A fellow sailor asked. The two rivals immediately stopped brawling and Rei answered him. "We are going to the boat. Our apologies." He said. "Ok, so please tell me your names." The sailor said as he proceeds to look for their names on the boat. "Rei, just Rei." "Xander Forsè." "Ara Prows." "Valter Zipolean." "Tyrone Seig." "Brella Plydes." "Oh, Plydes? You didnt tell us your surname a couple da--"

"Ooh, I'm sorry, the President declared that these names aren't allowed to go out. Spies watch over you to make sure you aren't getting anywhere." told the sailor. "What?!" Everyone was confused. Is this the 'President's' plan?

 _To be continued_

Fun fact: the technology we had in 1950 has the same thechnology as Valter's universe. Meaning that they have colorless TVs on 825. This was due to the 'God' Eve, but I wont tell you that just yet ;)


	5. Chapter 5: President Hakai

Chapter 5: President Hakai

Previously on Rise of the Sun:

"Get ready guys! We'll fight the wolves!" "Save us..." 

"Will they be able to defeat me?" "I'm sorry but you cant leave the country."

"The President..." Ara mumbled. "What does he want from us?" Asked Xander as he eats grapes. Rei clenched his fists. His anger was seen not just through his face, but with his red aura. "We'll pay a visit." He groaned.

 **-President's House-**

"How dare that As*hole. Making my son and his friends like a bird trapped in a cage." He cursed as his steps are pure destruction, making earthquakes as he steps. His face was filled with vexation, and wrath. "Sir, you are not allowed to go here!" A horde of soldiers in armor said, while shielding themselves. "You dare walk in front of me?!" He raged, as his body gets buffer and stronger. He completely swiped out the soldiers out of his way, and go towards the President's House. As he steps inside the house, all furnitures got down, some vases were shattered, frames were dropped, and the floor and ceilings are crumbling piece by piece. 

"I see you came to me. Worried about your son?" The president, or who we call Hakai, grinned while doing an evil smirk on his face. "Thou shall not pass, do you not hear that word when you were a baby, hmm?" He asked while putting his hand on his ear. "I'm not here for funny games. Let my son out to avenge his relatives." He barked while he was cracking his knuckles and neck loudly. "Heh. Normal buff strength magic can never defeat my summoning powers!" He shouted as he casted a spell. "O great Revania, give me your power." He said while his arms was in the air. Then suddenly a gianth mammoth and a pride of lions, preparing to hunt for prey. The animals suddenly ran towards Valter's father, also known as Molt. "NOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed in horror as he tried to defend himself.

Meanwhile, the team is running in the street of Greenery, going to the president's house. "Damn! Where is it!?" Cried out Xander. "Don't worry we're going in the right way! Now let's go left!" Brella said as she looks in the map and points to the left. The team is seeing the house in a big hill, with lots of buidling in ther front. "Is is where you live, Valter?" Asked Rei, being overwhelmed. "Yeah." Valter answered. Suddenly a car tried to ram over them. Luckily, everyobody noticed and jumped the split second.

Someone got out of the car, in a parka. "Found you!" He said. "Who's this guy now?" Said Xander as he eats cake that he got while going to the boat earlier. Somehow, Ara is stunned when she heard him "You ain't going anywhere!!" He bent his knees to prepare to fight, and a keyboard appeared in his place. "Guys, I'll handle this." Ara said, stretching her arm out to its left to stop Rei from attacking. "Oh! Ara! I see you're still alive!" Mocked the man. "Tsk. James, I wont let you get in our way!" She said, while making a keyboard appear in front. "You go on ahead. I have some things to settle here." She said as she types faster than ever. "S-sure. Be careful, okay?" Brella and the others go forth to the house.

"Long time no see, villian." Ara talked to James as she types. "Hehe, only one keyboard? Lame! Lame! Lame!" He mocked as he gets 2 more keyboards to type. "You may have 3, but I have more willpower." "Oh?" He gets a weapon and armor from a circle on his side. "Is that what you got?" She said, hacking herself. "Hacking yourself? Hah! You're less likely gonna win. That dumb village had no power like mine anyway! So give up! Grandpa wouldn't want us fight." He intimidated. Ara got triggered as she got invisible. "I'll just have to fin you, right?" He asked. Suddenly his eyes got wide a jumped high. He swings his sword everywhere. Cutting off buildings and posts. "Hey, that's dangerous?" She shouted as she protected a girl, holding a teddy bear. "Everyone, get outta here!" Everyone heard her. Fortunately, they acted fast and ran away from James as far as they can. Ara hacked herself once more and made herself fly. She got a sword called Excalibur and armor that can't be broken. She began to strike at James with Bravery

Meanwhile, on Valter and company... "Damn it! Why does it have to be that far!" Complained Rei being tired. "Cmon, there's no time to waste!" Valter said. Out of nowhere, a big horde of soldiers are going in the street, marching fast toward Valter and his friends. "How now?" Asked Tyrone. "I have the perfect idea." Said Xander, with a perfect smirk. "Hey, Tyrone! Let's have shoes that jump really high! And some cookies! Pretty please?" He asked Tyrone. "Well we have no other choice." Tyrone said as he writes. They jumped up as fast as theu could and they're now jumping over to buildings. "No! They are running!" The leader of the horde of soldiers said. "Hey, this is pretty fun!" Cheered Valter. Korou being scared, he hides under Valter's hair. "We're almost there! Let's keep moving!" Rei shouted.

On the other hand, James and Ara are exhausted, panting faster than ever. "You're quite stronger than whatnI imagined!" James said with a smile. Ara is still panting. But, suddenly, a teenage boy was watching them. "A boy!" James murmured. "Who's the villian?" The boy asked. Then Ara quickly tought of something. "It's the boy, kiddo!"

"Oh, ok. Lemme help you!" The boy said, pulling out a sewing box. "Hah! How's that gonna help! Beat it idiot! You can't beat me!" He shouted. The boy opened the box. The box had something and it went through the boy's body. But nothing changed. "Hahaha! I wont hesitate to kill you!" He raged with a murder face! As he put the sword in his chest, the sword broke!" "What!" He cried. "Heh, I guess you don't know this guy." Ara told. "This boy, is Agujas, the Untouchable Prince!"


	6. Chapter 6: Intermix - Part 1

Chapter 6: Intermix - Part 1

 **}~The Past~{**

"Cmon, Ara! We're almost there!" A 12 year-old girl with a huge backpack said, pulling little Ara's hands. "But I wanna sleep, Sister Jane!" Ara complained, laying in the snow. Jane piggy backed the 8 year old Ara as she goes through the forest. As light are coming towards their way, a little snow village was in sight. "Look, Ara! A village!" Jane woke up Ara. Ara quickly woke up, from the smell of bread and food. "Sister Jane! I smell food!" Ara pointed to the village. Ara and Jane have been separated from the parents 4 years ago. Their origin city was bombed, and only kids below 15 can depart, due to the lack of seats in carts. "Ah! A new citizen, people!" A man in an apron said. They quickly sheltered the girls. "Oh, so you don't have any parents? That's sad." The man said. The girls nodded. Suddenly, a man got a bright idea. "There is a single father wanting to have 2 daughters! Apparently his son is getting lonely." The man said, while pointing to a tent. "Oh, sure. It's the least we can do!" Answered Jane. 

"Oh! You were the girls the Grandpa was talking about!" The father said. This man is named RJ. He likes to decorate for some reason. "Dad, I told you I didn't want any!" His son said while putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "You told me you were lonely!" RJ told him. And this young boy is named James, a lonely 12 year old. "You can't be shy about it!" Little Ara said. She walked to him and pulled his pockets. "Let's play!" She chirped. Jane played along with them in joy. Finally, they met their new parent!

 **But, 2 and a half years later...**

"James! James!" Jane, almost going 15 shouted really loud while trying to carry a box half her size. "What is it?" He replied, going out of the tent. They both carried the box in the barnhouse. On the other hand, a wise old man was teahing Ara magic. Both Jane and James have mastered hacking magic but Ara. "Now type in anything you want from the letter buttons, and it will magically appear in your hand! But whatever you pull can't last forever." The old man explained, while Ara is sitting towards him. Ara typed in firewood. Some appeared by her side! "Ah, how clever of you." The man joyfully laughed. "Thtis will help our village!" She said.

"Father! I'm home!" She ran to their tent. "About time you got here.." James said as they were ready for lunch. "Sorry!" She apologized. They ate peacefully, until someone ncalled James to the wise man.

 **"James." "Grandpa."**

"I noticed somethig dangerous in the future." The man said. "What is it?" James questioned. "A very dangerous monster, called Galit, is a monster who seeks arounf the world, and devours humans in order to make him stronger. He will be here next month. But if we evacuate, he will track our people's smell down, since we have a large group of us. So we are in a dead end. I want you to kill them all, including me." He explained very thoroughly. James, was stunned. He didn't want to kill his family, but he doesn't want them to be killed either. His eyes were wide open. "No can do, old man." He refused. "Besides, we can split up!" He shouted. "That can't be done aswell." He answered. "Why?!" "Because, our scent was scattered in our village, and he can smell in every direction. Once he smells all of them, he spilts on numerous beings of him and started hunting the evacuees." He said with a sad face. "I can't!" He obliged. "Then, I might have to do this. I'm sincerely sorry, James." He apologized. "Wh-what now?" Suddenly, an aura of spell that wraps around James. James cried out in pain, as he begs for the old man to get him out of the aura.

 _But, he didn't._

James' emotions faded, and he became a destruction of te Devil! He hacked and got himself a thousand of daggers, killing off the old man. He got out and killed everyone in sight, as his pupil isn't showing but red flames. He began killing the people who are hiding, or defending back. Blood was seen everywhere. People screamed in fear as they get slaughtered. The last house was his home. He ran into it and removed the tent. But, what he saw was his family, sudfering from fear. His eyes changed, and shed tears, and ran away. "Brother!" The girls both said. "No!!!!" RJ screamed. 

And so, they ran away really quick, and got away from Galit, the God of Pain. 

This was the time when the asteroids were struck in planets. The 3-person family thought of James as a traitor, but also a brother and a son. They are hiding in a cave, with a nice, warm campfire. "We are going to Torl, a nice country, holding the record of the most peaceful country of all time. We will be safe there." RJ said while holding a map. "I just hope brother's alright..." answered Ara, while coating herself in a blanket. "Whatever happened to him, I bet it was from the old man." Said Jane. "How do you think so?" Questioned RJ. "He is he one who makes people his puppet, but usually he does this on powerful bad people to kill their own comrades." She said while shivering.

"Just go to sleep." He quietly said. "It's midnight now." 

"Woah! It's so big!" Ara gazed at the city from above the mountains. "That's where we'll be heading, girls!" RJ cheered. "Let's go there now!" Jane pulled his sleeve. They went in the city, got a house to rent and became happy once again. 

**5 years later**

"I choose you, Ara!" A man in a suit pointed his cane at Ara, as she was about to grab her groceries. "Are you a rapist?" She questioned. "No I'm not! Im the mayor!" He shouted. "Oh sorry." She apologized. 

"What did you choose me for?" She questioned. "To be one of the assassins to eliminate the god who made us a curse!" He yelled. "And why?" She questioned again. "Because you are the strongest one in Torl!" He answered. "Why not my sister?" She asked more. "Younger ones tend to have more magic than older people." He qouted.

"So you're telling me that my sister is old?" She questioned more. "Just shut your mouth! Just join the 6 Assassins!" He cried out.

"Sure, but in one Condition." 

**~{Present}~**

"Let's go faster!" Ordered Rei as him, Valter, Xander, Bella, and Tyrone are jumping over building to building. Eventuakly the made it to the gate of the house. An army of soldiers are there, but packed with magic. "You guys handle this!" Brella said as she and Tyrone go in front of them. "Will you be fine?" Asked Xander. "Count on us!" Answered Tyrone. Rei, Xander, Korou, and Valter went in, as they see Molt, or Valter's Father, laying down, injured by Hakai. "Some small fries came in." Hakai said. "H-How could you?!" Yelled Valter as the three ran to Molt. "Valter, don't be stupid! He can kill you!" He groaned in pain. Meanwhile, Xander is looking at Hakai with wide eyes. 

"What's wrong, Xander?!" Rei questioned. "3 years ago, my city was destroyed by an anonymous being. I once saw his face. This Face Is The Same As That Bastard!!!!" He yelled in anger. Valter put Molt in a safe place.

"You're one annoying man." Valter insulted Hakai. "As if that's gonna hurt me." He replied with a laugh. "Making us trapped in cage..." "Hurting my father..." "And destroying my home." 

"You will pay for this." The trio both said. Korou changed into a human to protect Molt.

Suddenly, the three started to glow. "What's this?!" Rei shouted. "Hmmmm." Hakai was thinking. "Is this what they call..." the three formed into one. A red haired man with a scar on his face, with a black mantle on his shoulders, and a black polo and jeans, with a green undershirt. His eyes were changing color and acts kike it was ready to battle. He summoned a historical sword, as Hakai's eyes and mouth were open with fear.

"Ah, an Intermix." Molt said as he fell unconscious. "Oh, he's asleep." Korou said. It became nighttime. 

Perhaps you can call this new man Neon, Sestade's King of Warriors!

 _End of Part 1_

Sorry you had to keep waiting! I was working on other stuff. I'll make the next one in a few days, so don't worry!


	7. Chapter 6: Intermix - Part 2

Chapter 6: Intermix - Part 2

Previously on Rise of the Sun, Molt is injured, Tyrone and Brella are fighting magic soldiers, we got to see Ara's past, and Neon came in. Awesome things are about to happen.

"What the?!" James' sword was broken instantly by touching Agujas' chest. "You should've studied your homework." Ara said as she speeds up for James to knock him out, but James knew and flew up. "Agujas' magic is about armory. He covers himslef in invisible, sharp needles to protect himself. He can put the needles in one part to make a move. That's how amazing he is!" Just when Ara's magic wore off, Agujas told Ara to rest. But, Agujas cannot fly. So It's a ground vs air fight. He fired a single needle in the air. James dodged it and insulted Agujas. "Haha! You think you're gonna beat me with your good-for-nothing needles?!" Agujas didn't listen to him, he was looking at the needle. But, out of nowhere, it exploded into a rain of needles. "Regen von Nadeln." He said a mysterious phrase, but it was a spell used to create needles that are so sharp it can pierce through metal. "Woah." Ara gazed in amazement, like in the past. Agujas put on a defense spell that will repel them from the needles. "As if needles are gonna get me!" James shouted. But unfortunately, the needles peirced through his armor and suffered him from pain. Bur, Ara, shedding tears she looks at James. This was like last time on their village.

She got out of the spell, Agujas shouted her name, Ara grabbed a typing board and made her glitch to James. She grabbed him by the arm and glitched back from the spell. The rain stopped. Ara was trying to wake James up. "Oi, oi James!" She shouted. She didn't want to lose her brother. "Ara, are you that stupid enough to make yourself glitch?" He woke up. "Ara, you're hurt!" Said Agujas. "So is James." She answered back. James started to sit down. "Ara, the old man made me evil and destructive. And since then I ran away from you guys. This is my apology." He said. "What're you saying?" Questioned Ara. "I killed your friends and your village. Im giving my life to you. Being a glitch in this universe would drive you out of existence." He said. "Huh?" Then a ball of light was appearing from James' heart. The light goes to Ara, and everything became white. Ara was healed and wasn't glitching no more. "James.." she mumbled. "Cmon, lets go see the others." She said as she gets a final shed of tears.

"What is this?!" The confused Hakai backed down from Neon. "You scared of me?" Questioned neon as he draws his sword at Hakai. Hakai then got a change of mood. "Grr!!! Fear before me! For I am Eve's most powerful descendant! I have no weakness and yous hould be afraid!" He yelled. "Being mighty and powerful because you have no weakness? That's cliche." Neon said. His eye turned red, while his other eye became the color green purple!

(VEyes green purple- poison plants)

His feet were on fire, and his sword was changing color. "This is for you, you pest!" He struck to Hakai with his sword, but Hakai summoned a Tiger. "One little touch and you're out of this world." He said as he cut down the tiger. "Impossible!" Hakai was puzzled. He summoned a huge gorilla. The gorilla tried to grab Neon, but missed. Neon tried to kick him in the face, but missed. Then, he turned around 360 and his other hand became numerous swords and spears! The gorilla faded, and Neon is walking towards Hakai. "I gues I have to fight." He said as he grabs his sword from his waist. The two got in a sword battle as Korou watches them. "You rat!" Insulted Hakai. As Hakai was trying to find Neon's weakness, he discovered that if he removes the sword, he'll have to fight barehanded to Hakai's sword. "Take this!" He raged as he cuts the sword in half. "Tsk." Hakai kicked Neon in the stomach and he spat blood.

"Having no weakness is cliche, you say?" Hakai said while he leans his sword on his shoulders. 

Suddenly, Korou came. "What're you doing? Giving your life away?" Hakai asked. Korou turned into 2 figures. A double sword for Neon to fight! "Sh*t" cursed out Hakai. "Having a weakness will make you stronger and better, fool." Neon said as he stands up normally. A powerful aura was on Neon, as he figjts Hakai. With Neon having 2 swords, he defeated Hakai by stabbing him in the stomach whole his other sword was trying to deflect Hakai's weapon. Hakai cried out in pain as Neon watches him suffer. It became morning now. The sun's rays were out and the blue skies were shown. 

"Tell everyone to make us leave country." Ordered Neon. "Ok, ok! Please don't hurt me anymore!" He begged as he tried to lay down. And so, they were free to go. Tyrone and Brella were still fighting, but Agujas and Ara came to help, and wiped out the entire army. Neon reverted back to Valter, Rei, and Xander, so did korou. "Woah..." Xander was wide eyed. "That was awesome!" Said Valter. "At least we defeated Hakai!" Told Rei. Molt's injury was healed. And the others came inside the destroyed house. "Awesome guys!" Cheered Ara. "So this is the six Assassins..." Agujas gazed at them. "Yo! Who's this guy?" Questioned Tyrone. "This is Agujas, the Untouchable Prince." Ara explained. "U-umm... can I join your team? I heard your plan on travelling into another planet.. so lemme give you a hand!" Agujas said. "Well sure why not!" Valter said in joy. "New friends!!!" Shouted Xander. And thus, the group was all back together. Valter was carrying Molt shoulder by shoulder. But, without anyone noticing, Hakai's body disappeared. Did he escape?

"Master Eve. They are far too dangerous." Hakai said in injuries, in a golden room with a man sitting on a throne. Is this man called Eve, the God of the Blessing and the Curse? "Shut up! I want challenging foes." The man shouted. He made Hakai's existence disappear. "I want someone to be brave and fight from a god." He said.

"Hewa!" He called. A woman shows up in front of him, bowing down in her knees. "Call your minions and make them hunt for the challengers." He ordered. "My pleasure." The woman kindly said. She went to her house and said some names.

 **"Slay!"**

 **"Shatter!"**

 **"Slam!"**

 **"Smoke!"**

 **"Spook!"**

 **"Sin!"**

She called out the villians' names as one appear after another. "Hunt out the groups, capture them, but keep them alive." She said as she disappeared.

"This is gonna be sooooooooo fun!" Slay said in excitement. Slay is a brunette girl who loves color, and has the ability to summon swords on her hands and in the air, just like Xander, but more dangerous and terrifying. "It'd be better to scare the crap outta them." Spook added. Spook looks like an emo version of Rei, but in a suit, and in a black and white color scheme. Spook can call out demons to make them his slaves. These demons came from the Underworld. "..." Shatter didn't say anything. She is an introvert who likes nature, and she uses them as weapons. The dark side of nature, I mean. Meanwhile, sin is writing in his notebook. He writes sins of his oppenents and makes them guilty of it. "Oi! Where is my Warhammer!?" Slam said in her manly voice. This girl can use a hammer to break a city. She can manipulate her enemies' bodies and torture them. Out of nowhere, thick smoke was coming out. Everyone coughed. "Smoke, stop that!" Shouted Slay. "Sure." Smoke replied. Smoke uses smoke, hence its name. "Let's go already, dumbasses." Shatter sworn. They got teleported to Sestade's 3rd largest country, Peace.

Meanwhile, Valter and the group are sailing on a boat. "He he he! Young people today are so nice! One even thaught me how to speak like a person!" A parrot on a pirate's shoulder said. "Aye, me matey!" The pirate smiled at the group. Valter is staring at the sea. "What's the matter, Valter?" Asked Brella, sitting on a bench. "Don't you think what's in the bottom of the ocean? A kraken, a moby dick, a large shark, a big school of piranhas, a stra-" "Don't think about it then." Answered Rei. But, he sneakily creeped on Valter's back. He pushed Valter in the sea. Valter panicked really hard. But then, he disappeared. "Hahahahaha! Valt- Valter?!" Rei laughed and got panicking aswell. He told the others what happened and they all blamed Rei. Suddenly, Valter jumped to the boat, with a chest in his arms. "What, the heck?!" Ara was confused from how he got a chest with gold lighting in the inside. They opened the chest, and it was full of gold! Everyone's eyes were lighting up, especially the Pirate. "Oi, me mateys!" He called. "Whaddya say I get the booty, and I will sail you around the world

for free!" The pirate said. "Great deal, ain't it?" Added the parrot. The group huddled together and talked about it. Once they were done, they told the pirate and the parrot, "Sure!" Xander accepted the offer. They need to sail for free to recruit some powerful members. 

"Hey, Ara, about the man in white hair earlier, where is he now?" Asked Valter about James. "He destroyed my life once, but he restored it." She gracefully said. "Well, it's none of my business to talk about it." Replied Valter.

And finally, they got into Peace, the country of Fun and Relaxing. "So this is Peace, the land of Fun. This Country has no enemies, and no crimes." Ara explained, quietly. "Said something?" Asked Rei. Once again, Ara punched Rei. "This will do." Agujas grabbed a stick, a hook, and string. He fished and got 15 fishes in one swing. 

"What the-" 

Agujas quickly made a whole bumch of tables some chairs, prepared the fish perfectly, into a diner. "Cmon now at Needle Diner, with the specialty of fish!!" Shouted Agujas. Unexpectedly, he made a ton of cash. "This will be used for our rent!" He said, waving the money at the group. "Me wish me had dee mooney." The pirate watched, crying. "You already have a booty, dumbass!" The parrot said.

As they go into the cities, they had fun walkong around, playing, watching entertainment, and many other more. "This is fun!" Xander licking a lollipop. As theu walk around, a big arena was toward them. "And now, the Arena will be open!!" A host shouted inside the arena. "Let's go there!" Said Korou in hamster form. "..." Charline didnt say anything, and went back on Brella's purse. What is she doing there? As they go in, a big, buff, man came. "This is good enough." He grabbed the group with ease. "Hey!" Yelled out Tyrone. "Oh! Looks like we have contestants!" The host pointed at them. "We'll start off with this man!" He said, pulling Tyrone. Tyrone was put into the Arena while the other group watch in the bench. As Tyrone turns around, he notices a boy in a grey suit. Smoke?

 _To be continued._


	8. Chapter 7: Man with Mysterious Face

It's done! Hope you didn't wait too long.

Chapter 7: The Man with The Mysterious Face

As he turns around, he sees Smoke. "I didn't sign up for this!" He cried out, grabbing the bars. The audience were partying really hard. "Just fight already." Smoke said while stretching his arms. Tyrone quickly grabbed his notebook and began writing. He had 4 daggers, 2 for each hand, and prepared. "Let the match START!!!!!!!" The Host shouted with 'awesomeness'. Tyrone threw the daggers at Smoke. However, before he did that, Smoke already smoked out of his sleeves. The daggers put out the smokes, making Tyrone an opening. He wrote and grabbed more daggers and theew them to Smoke. Smoke did the same thing earlier, and now they are retracing their steps. "OHOH! Looks like they are equally strong! So who's it gonna be?!" The host began raging in his lungs. As Tyrone's daggers clear out the smoke, Smoke was, gone? Tyrone turned around, only to be kicked by him. In the background, The group is cheering for him. Tyrone gets up from Smoke's kick. He wrote wind in the notebook. Smoke began smoking on Tyrone. The wind of his blew off smoke. He wrote power and his hands were glowing, he punched Smoke in the face and threw him with the punch across the stage. Smoke summoned smoke out of his sleeves and made them grab at the bars. Tyrone is running to him, picking up daggers. He blew wind and made Smoke's smokes disappear.

Then he threw daggers to his clothes to make him hang. Tyrone jumped with a powerful punched packed in his fists. He punched Smoke, creating fog. "Did he do it?" Said Rei. "LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER!" The shouting host said, jumping up and down. The audience were cheering. But, Smoke wasn't there! Smoke was in the upper part of the stage, punting on his knees. He lifted his head up, and casted a spell. "Pollute!" Suddenly, a very, thick black smoke is coming. The smoke covers up as much space as possible. Luckily, everyone managed to survive, along with the group, carrying some people. "Was that an enemy?!" Asked Xander. "Peace has no crimes in its Kingdom. It has to be one of the people who are trying to kill us." Explained Agujas. "We need to chase him before he wreaks havoc!" Shouted Valter. "Ok, so any of you got any flying stuff?" Asked Rei.

Looks like Valter and Korou are flying with Korou as an eagle, and Valter carrying Rei. "Hey! I want to fly!" Cried out Rei as he tried to annoy Valter. "Just shut up!" Ara has a futuristic jetpack while Tyrone has wings himself. Charline as a pegasus? She is carrying Brella as well as Agujas on its back. As smoke is riding with a black cloud. He turns and attack. Knowing he won't stand a chance against numbers, he shouts a name. "Slam!! Now's your chance!" Then, out of nowhere, a big warhammer blows a hit into town. Fortunately, everyone dodged the split second, but, the warhammer did not hit the small town. The hammer seems to be being lifted up. Tyrone is under the warhammer, trying to protect the town with its bare hands. "Tyrone..." "Let's go help him!" Everyone said. They all went under it and pushed upwards. "Tsk. They're good." Said Slam with a face of disappointment. The 2 ran away, thus saving the town from danger. "They're this good, Slam. What do we do?" Asked Smoke. "We call out the boss. We need to tell the other guys too." Said she. Meanwhile, the town were gasping to their lungs and thanked their bravery, except for one. 

"Wooooo!" Everyone cheered. "Didn't you notice that they lured the crimes here?" A young adult in a white suit and a white mask, not showing his eyes, with shining brown hair covered in a hat. "What?" An old man said. "They made the hammer smash them, with us." The adult explained while resting his cane in his shoulder. Soon, everyone agreed. Everyone rioted against the group. "Hey!" Shouted Xander. "Wait, wait!"' Added Rei. "Hm?" The man spoke. "What if we battle you?" Asked Rei. The man bursted out laughing. Everyone was confused. "As if you're gonna win." He became serious. "Perhaps I have to introduce myself. My name is White, also known as the CoinBuster." The 7 gasped. "I use metallic coins that stick to your body, and do such various things." He explained his magic power. "Easy!" Bragged Rei. "Rei! He might be stronger than he looks." Agujas grabbed Rei's shoulders. "Agujas is right. We need to plan out to make our wato victory." Added Valter. "Heh. Meet me in this address." The man said as he gives a paper with an adress and time written on it. Then he disappeared. "Be careful young ones. That guy is invincible when it comes to power. That's why we don't like him." A woman in a dress said. "We'll be fine, ma'am!" Brella joyfully said. 

"Wait, what are we gonna do? That guy, and those two." Asked Xander. "First let's find shelter." Replied Tyrone. "You can stay with us." An old, small lady with a cane answered. "We can repay our debt by sharing our town with you." The old woman added. The group were looking at the town. "Yeah, we can stay." Answered Ara. "Woohoo!" Korou cheered, in hamster form.

 **Meanwhile, in ???, 8:00 PM**

"Master Hewa!" Slam called.

"We detected them, and they were in Kingdom Peace!" Added Smoke.

"Very well. Have you found out their magic?" Asked Hewa.

"Yes." Answered Slam.

"Alright Slam!" Shouted Slay.

"Shut up." Both Shatter and Slam said.

Smoke then explained, "What they have are: Notebook Magic, Shapeshifting, Hacking Magic, Martial Arts, Black Martial Arts, Needle Magic, and.. and an unknown one." Hewa asked who is the unknown one.

"His name is Valter, and he has a number of magic we can't count."

Hewa gasped. "Could that be..."

"Probably." Answered Sin.

 _To Be Continued_.


	9. Chapter 8: White

Chapter 8: White

Previously, 2 intruders named Slam and Smoke attacked the Heroes of the Universe. A mysterious man in a white tuxedo with his jacket reaching in his calves challenged the Heroes.

Meanwhile, the team got a vacant house by the small town they defended. It was midnight. "So, you wanna go there tomorrow?" Asked Ara as Valter stares at the paper held by his two hands. "Yeah, but there's too many of us." Answered Valter as he lays down in their bed bunker. "What do you mean?" Asked Brella. "Remember the two intruders? I told Ara to hack her ears to hear specific species." Said Agujas as he pulls out a folded sheet of paper in his pocket. What the intruders said was exactly the same as what he wrote with Ara. "We need to make a fake identity and split up to confuse them." Said Xander as he eats chicken. "There's a limit to my power, though." She added while she was on top of one of the 4 bed bunkers. Everyone looked at her.

"I've been investigating. My hacking power is very powerful, but it can't be used in vain. Pushing it too far can glitch myself out of existence. Luckily, James saved me, from being glitched out. Rei has a better stamina and strength than others, but he uses it fast and goes all out as a competitive type. His stamina drains faster than anyone here. Brella only has supersonic knitting, but thanks to inheriting her dad's sword skills, she was given an umbrella than can change into anything, but not everything. It takes a lot of energy to create a new specific weapon. Your limit, Brella, is having no energy left for battle. Tyrone can write whatever he wants, however, it took him 6 magic pencils on battle from smoke boy. His limit is running out of equipment. Suprisingly, you weren't given any sort of power from 'Eve'.

Xander can't battle unless he eats anything edible to him. He grabs all of the iron from the food and makes very sharped melee weapons that can kill an army in an instant. No wonder why you're that popular. Agujas has an overwhelming magic that can rain unseenable needles and threading. He has a limit of hitting himself in his own needles. Finally, Valter, you have an interesting magic power that has multiples of elements. I soon found out that it is a passer magic. Passer Magic is giving someone your own magic power by making each other mix the passer's saliva and the other's blood and injected jt back to the chosen one. I don't know the limit yet but it is interesting."

She speeched and murmured and muttered 2 hours while speaking it in a QUIET voice. As soon as she stopped, everyone was asleep. She got angry and gave them a hit in the head. "Oww!" Everyone moaned.

Meanwhile, White was on his house, getting metallic and sticky coins and strong magnets. "This will do." The 20 year old man said, as he hides them in his pockets. "If they blocked a huge warhammer, I need to start training. I could underestimate them." He pulled out a spell on the dummy to make it alive and see White as an enemy. Of course, the dummy would run and tackle him, but before it notices, sticky coins were on the floor and he got caught. White threw more and grabbed his magnet fast, and the force made the dummy go to him, but, he tossed his magnet to his right, making the dummy be smashed into the wall. He grabbed another magnet and the previous magnet magically disappeared and reappeared in his jacket. The dummy was attracted, and White threw his magnet up. The dummy went flying and grabbed another magnet, went in and punch him. All magnets went back to his jacket. And since his magnet force is gone, the force of his punch made him go to the other side, with a broken body. "I think I'm bad." He pitied about himself.

 **\--CHARACTER--INFO--**

 **Valter: EyeElement Power**

 **Ara: Hacking Power**

 **Rei: Stamina Power**

 **Xander: Sharp Melee Power**

 **Agujas: Sewing Power**

 **Korou and Charline: Shapeshifters**

 **Tyrone: None**

 **Brella: Supersonic Knitting Power**

 **Slam: Expander Shrinker Power**

 **Smoke: Thick Smoke Power**

 **Sin: Guilty Sin Power**

 **Slay: Intense Sword Power**

 **Shatter: Dark Nature Power**

 **Spook: Demon Magic**

 **Hakai: Infinte Destruction Power**

 **Hewa: ???**

 **Molt: EyeElement Power**

 **White: Magnets**

Sorry for short chapter! Me has school ;-;


End file.
